La mejor de las mentiras
by Paradice-cream
Summary: "De haberlo sabido, nunca habría aceptado el trabajo. No era que le molestara que su jefe fuera un asesino, un mentiroso, un loco y un capullo integral. Con lo que no podía lidiar era con haberse enamorado de él". Regalo de cumpleaños para Hagobi, del foro I m Sherlocked.


Regalo para Hagobi, del foro I´m Sherlocked! Felicidades adelantadas! Espero que te guste, tu idea ya estaba muy perfilada, así que tampoco he tenido que hacer mucho jeje (y espero que lo que he hecho no haya sido estropearla…):

"A Sebastian no le molesta estar enamorado: a pesar de lo que pueda parecer, le gusta tener a una persona a la que cuidar y proteger. El problema es que se enamoró de Jim y lo odia, porque piensa que él no le corresponde, porque seguramente no va a querer tener una persona de la cual depender emocionalmente".

* * *

And I would never let somebody break you down,

nor take your crown, never.

_Again_, Lenny Kravitz.

* * *

De haberlo sabido, nunca habría aceptado el trabajo. No era que le molestara que su jefe fuera un asesino, un mentiroso, un loco y un capullo integral. Excepto por el primer punto, no le parecía que difiriera demasiado del promedio en estos casos. Con lo que no podía lidiar era con haberse enamorado de él.

Empezar a trabajar para James Moriarty le había permitido encontrar al fin su lugar en el mundo. Había asumido su rol de forma perfecta y había descubierto que salvaguardar los intereses y la integridad física del genio criminal, además de permitirle sacar partido de sus habilidades, era más interesante y entretenido de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado. Era un trabajo tan demandante como para suponer el mayor reto al que se había enfrentado en su vida, pero al mismo tiempo lo suficientemente cómodo como para que no se hiciera insoportable. Jim planeaba tan bien los trabajos que hacía parecer fácil lo difícil. Aunque, por supuesto, había días y días, y podía pasar de pensar que se estaba relajando y vivía una vida demasiado glamourosa para su gusto, a darse cuenta de que no estaba pagado ni lo estaría aunque Jim se comprometiera a chupársela cada vez que jugara su equipo, mientras veía el partido en la tele y se bebía un whisky con hielo que previamente le habría servido el propio rey de la delincuencia.

Pero, por encima de todo, lo que más le satisfacía era sentir que contaba con la confianza de su jefe, un privilegio que nadie más tenía. Eso le hacía sentir increíblemente pleno, útil, necesario. A pesar de todas sus diferencias, había algo que funcionaba entre ellos. Parecía que James lo había previsto desde el momento en que se conocieron. Él era a quien le contaba sus planes, a quien llamaba cuando estaba aburrido, con quien quedaba para llevarle a conocer sitios a los que jamás habría ido de otra forma. Parecía encontrar un secreto placer en sorprenderle e impresionarle. Aunque él se cuidaba de no mostrarle que era así, los dos disfrutaban de su juego. Desde luego, también era él a quien recurría para quejarse y para pagar con él que algo no iba como deseaba, o simplemente porque ese día estaba de mal humor, y en esos momentos no podía decir que disfrutara de su compañía, pero la toleraba porque sabía que Jim era así y le aceptaba plenamente.

Todo podía haberse quedado ahí, podía haberse limitado a disfrutar de la extraña camaradería que se había creado entre ambos. Pero no, había tenido que fastidiarla y enamorarse. Aunque todavía no era capaz de explicarse cómo había ocurrido, llegó un día en que tuvo que admitir ante él mismo que era así. Lo que sentía por Jim iba más allá de compartir una afición por violar la legalidad vigente de forma creativa.

Sin embargo, no era este el problema. Sin duda, estar enamorado de Jim era compatible con el trabajo que desempeñaba para él. De hecho, seguramente lo haría mejor de esta forma que si no sintiera nada por él. No se le ocurría una motivación mejor para servir y proteger a alguien que amarle.

No, el problema era haberse fijado en alguien incapaz de sentir amor por alguien que no fuera él mismo: el problema era saber que Jim nunca le correspondería. Podía hacerse ilusiones y creer que era capaz de cambiarle, que era capaz de conseguir que un psicópata albergara sentimientos auténticos por él. Pero nunca le había gustado engañar a nadie y menos aún a sí mismo. Así que cuando pensaba en ello, no podía evitar que le hirviera la sangre por saber que, aunque él era quien más había logrado acercarse a James Moriarty, nadie, nunca, jamás, se acercaría al genio de la forma en que él deseaba.

* * *

En los últimos tiempos estaba bebiendo demasiado. Era una forma como cualquier otra de evadirse del problema que le martirizaba. También había probado a acostarse con todas las mujeres que podía, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que era peor el remedio que la enfermedad. En cambio, la bebida era más práctica. Le aturdía y le permitía no pensar en nada. Aquel día también había bebido bastante y no estaba de buen humor, así que cuando escuchó la puerta de la entrada y se dio cuenta de que Jim estaba a punto de entrar en su casa supo que las cosas irían mal. No fue capaz de disimular su incomodidad y por supuesto Jim se dio cuenta en cuanto le miró y vio cómo apartaba la mirada. En lugar de dedicarle uno de sus típicos saludos hiperbólicamente alegres, se limitó a regañarle:

—No me gusta que te pases con la bebida, te necesito fresco para trabajar. —Se acercó al sofá pero no se sentó a su lado sino que se quedó de pie. Él no hizo ademán de invitarle a sentarse—. ¿Quizá estás celebrando algo? ¿O es más bien al contrario? —Siguió sin decirle nada, así que Jim soltó un largo suspiro, como si estuviera armando de paciencia—. ¿No hemos tenido un buen día, eh? Bueno, es mejor que no perdamos más el tiempo con esto. Mírame cuando te hablo, por favor. —Obedeció a su pesar—. ¿Sabes una cosita, Seb? Me he fijado en que tu actitud hacia mí ha cambiado. Cuando nos conocimos, a pesar de que deberías haberme temido, no sentiste ningún miedo. Eso me decidió a contratarte. Y en cambio, ahora, después de tanto tiempo trabajando juntos, sí que me lo tienes. ¿No es curioso?

—Qué tontería, jefe. —Se levantó para situarse frente a él y, por qué no decirlo, sacar partido a su mayor altura. Se cruzó de brazos y adoptó su típica actitud estoica—. Claro que no te tengo miedo.

Jim soltó una risita.

—Me lo tienes, Seb —aseguró—. Temes que cada vez te gusta más lo que ves, que cada vez sientes una mayor necesidad de mí. Y te asusta no poder tener lo que quieres. —Se acercó a él y escrutó sus ojos con intensidad—. ¿Ves? Quieres besarme, no lo niegues. Oh, y todo lo demás, claro —dijo como si nada. No tenía sentido decir nada, siempre notaba si mentía. Alargó una mano hacia él y empezó a juguetear con su camiseta—. Qué divertido, Seb. No lo tenía planeado, en serio; contemplaba la posibilidad, pero no parecías ese tipo de persona. En fin, me has entretenido y sabes que eso tiene premio, así que, adelante, hazlo. —James se aproximó aún más, podía sentir su calor—. Sé que te mueres de ganas y, si me gusta, podemos llegar a algo más.

En ese momento, levantó las manos para apartarle.

—Pero ¿qué te has creído, Jim? Yo no soy tu juguete.

Los ojos de James se agrandaron más aún por un instante, pero enseguida recobró la compostura. Su sonrisa traviesa había desaparecido y le dijo con su tono más tranquilo y monótono:

—No creo que me estés rechazando, de verdad que no lo creo, Seb, porque no sería muy inteligente por tu parte y lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Es exactamente lo que estoy haciendo. Lárgate de mi casa. —Se dejó caer de nuevo en el sofá.

Jim permaneció un rato en el mismo sitio, en silencio, para finalmente seguir su indicación. Solo le dijo una frase antes de salir por la puerta:

—Sebastian Moran, te arrepentirás de esto.

* * *

Yes, I will die for you, baby,

but you won´t do the same.

_Grenade_, Bruno Mars.

* * *

Jim tenía razón, como siempre: se arrepintió y de qué manera. Pero sus últimas palabras por una maldita vez no habían sido una amenaza, sino una constatación. Había pensado mil maneras en las que Jim podía castigarle, pero no hizo nada de eso. No hizo nada en absoluto. Siguió enviándole mensajes con los datos de los trabajos que tenía que realizar, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Pero no volvió a pedirle que se reuniera con él ni a visitarle por sorpresa ni a llamarle por teléfono para contarle cualquier tontería. A lo largo de su vida le habían sometido a tortura en varias ocasiones y, aunque obviamente no podía compararse con esto, no sabría decir cuál de las dos opciones elegiría si le dieran a escoger. Al menos, el dolor físico era un viejo conocido, mientras que no había tenido ocasión de experimentar una ansiedad como esta con anterioridad. No podía dar crédito a cuánto le echaba de menos. Habría deseado que le castigara de cualquier forma antes que seguir soportando su indiferencia.

Habían pasado ya varias semanas y su desesperación era evidente. Ya ni siquiera beber le servía para olvidar. Y de repente, cuando se estaba planteando seriamente si acabar con todo y presentar su dimisión, acarreara las consecuencias que acarreara, un día un coche se detuvo a su lado mientras caminaba en dirección a su casa. La puerta se abrió y no hizo falta que le dijeran que entrara. Habría ido hasta la boca del infierno si eso suponía volver a encontrarse con James. Seguramente, allí es adonde se dirigían. Ya habría decidido cómo vengarse por su desplante y, si había tardado tanto tiempo en idearlo, es que sería un castigo digno de él.

El chófer le condujo hasta uno de los pisos de Jim. Recorrió el pasillo de entrada y ahí estaba, como si nada, con las manos en los bolsillos como era habitual cuando quería demostrar su poder.

—Qué encantador, el hijo pródigo vuelve a casa de papi —dijo con su tono burlón.

—Jefe. ¿Qué quieres de mí? —Siguió su política habitual: economía de palabras. Mejor no empeorar aún más su situación.

—Nada, Seb. —Se hizo el ofendido—. Solo quería ver a mi mejor hombre. Es más de lo que puedo decir de ti. ¿Esto es lo que me vas a echar de menos cuando me muera? Qué decepción... Pensaba que me querías y me encuentro con esto. Te emborrachas, me miras con ojos de cordero degollado ¿y ya está? Si decido no volver a verte nunca más, ¿no vas a insistir?

Frunció el ceño. ¿Le había estado poniendo a prueba? Eso sí que no se le había ocurrido.

—¿Eso es lo que querías que hiciera? Pensé que lo que se espera de mí es que te obedezca sin rechistar, no que cuestione tus decisiones.

Jim hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—Lo que se espera de ti es que leas un poquito entre líneas, Seb. Hay que ver, me gusta que me supliquen, ya deberías saberlo. Si me hubieras dicho tan solo una palabra, podría haberte perdonado por lo del otro día. Total, habías bebido y te pillé por sorpresa. Creo que soy un jefe bastante comprensivo. —No pudo evitar soltar un gruñido sarcástico y James le reconvino con la mirada—. ¿Qué te costaba decirme: "Jim, te echo de menos. No iba en serio lo de echarte de mi casa"?

—Sí, seguro que habría sido como dices —señaló con ironía.

—Pero no, siempre pones tu maldito orgullo por encima de todo. Incluso de mí. En cambio, yo no soy como tú y te lo voy a demostrar. No voy a hacer una excepción contigo, así que no te voy a suplicar, pero te lo voy a _pedir_: ¿No podrías intentarlo, por mí? —Puso ojos de cachorrito—. Ya ves, me haces hacer cosas que nunca haría.

—¿Intentar el qué, Jim? —preguntó con voz ahogada.

—Olvidarte de lo que sientes. Olvidarte de lo que soy. Podría simplemente ordenártelo, pero no quiero hacerlo. Negarte en ese caso supondría desobedecer una orden directa y no quiero estropear lo que tenemos, Seb. Por eso no te lo estoy ordenando, te lo estoy pidiendo. Te darás cuenta de lo excepcional que es esta situación, ¿no? —Como el otro día, se acercó a él. Se sabía de memoria las diferentes colonias que usaba. La de hoy era la de las reuniones importantes—. Te deseo, Sebastian. ¿No puedes conformarte con eso? El deseo es bastante parecido al amor, en realidad. Podemos tener la parte divertida, ya sabes, y olvidarnos del resto.

—Claro, Jim. Nos acostamos cuando a ti te apetezca y ya está.

—¿Ves cómo sabes hacerlo? Esto es lo que espero de ti y que casi siempre haces: saber lo que quiero a la primera.

No pudo evitar reírse, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Jim, puede que el deseo se parezca al amor, pero no es suficiente. ¿Sabes cuál es el problema? Que yo estaría dispuesto a morir por ti, y tú no estarías dispuesto ni siquiera a, qué sé yo, a mancharte el traje, por mí.

El criminal asesor elevó las cejas e hizo un leve mohín.

—Puede que sea como dices, pero creo que no estás teniendo en cuenta una cosa, Seb: el amor es siempre una mentira. La gente no es en realidad como actúa cuando están enamorados. Así que te aseguro que conmigo no notarás la diferencia. Soy un gran actor, ¿no es verdad? —Le acarició el rostro, tan convincente, tan perturbador.

Cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la caricia. Aquella vez, no podía negarse. Una vez ya eran demasiadas veces para decirle que no a James Moriarty. Dos era algo impensable.

Peor aún, tampoco quería negarse. No después de haber estado tantos días sin él. Aunque no le gustara engañarse a sí mismo, estaba más que acostumbrado a hacer cosas que no le gustaban. Y, si tenía que vivir una mentira, mejor dejarse engañar por un profesional de la materia. Así que, cuando los labios de Jim se posaron sobre los suyos, simplemente hizo lo que debía hacer. Lo que quería hacer.


End file.
